


Worship

by Playdohpepsibottle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playdohpepsibottle/pseuds/Playdohpepsibottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's mind reels with realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Second McHanzo fanfic, third ever. Constructive comments very much appreciated (I wish to learn as I am a newbie).

Jesse had his mouth on Hanzo's as he untied the belt to his kimono and slid it of his shoulders. Moving his hands to his hips and leading him to the foot of the bed before sliding down his pants. The metal armor of his legs had been removed before the atmosphere in the room had changed to a pleasurable tension of sexuality. With the armor off it revealed hideous scars that had healed badly. But Jesse never minded. Once he ran his fingertips over every single scar with a thoughtful expression. He had looked at Hanzo with so much consideration and before Hanzo had anything to say about anything Jesse was removing his prosthetic to reveal about two inches of arm below his elbow. Connected to the nub was a metal plate with four long prongs and five smaller ones in a star shape. 

Jesse had pointed the end that connected with the prongs to Hanzo and said _Never be ashamed of your scars, darlin’. They show how much of a warrior you are._ Hanzo would've never guessed that the man could be insightful but what he had said that night had left Hanzo thinking.

Jesse pushed Hanzo onto the foot of the bed lightly and allowed him space to push himself onto the bed correctly. Hanzo hoisted himself up on his elbows to watch Jesse strip. He unbuttoned his shirt, methodically, compared to how Hanzo popped the buttons when taking control. Jesse let the shirt slid off his arms and then moved on to his ridiculous belt buckle, undoing it slowly as his eyes stayed on Hanzo’s and took his breath away. _This barbarian of a man in front of me is mine_ he thought _all mine._ Jesse slid his pants and underwear off and kicked them to the side. He then crawled onto the bed himself, making his way slowly up Hanzo’s body, until he was face to face with Hanzo. His legs straddled Hanzo’s right leg.

Jesse kept his weight on his left arm and pushed Hanzo down to the bed with a hand on his chest, locking his eyes with Hanzo’s. He slid the hand on Hanzo’s chest up to the side of his face and cupped it, smoothing his thumb over his cheekbone, and brought his lips to Hanzo’s and kissed him, softly, with a closed mouth. He moved his lips on to the corner of Hanzo’s lips and trailed kisses up to the corner of his eye as his hand traveled from the side of Hanzo’s face down his neck, caressing every inch of Hanzo’s chest and neck with his fingertips. He let his finger dip and rise over rough and muscular skin, making goosebumps rise on Hanzo’s skin. He let his hand slide down to Hanzo’s side, held on to him in a way that made Hanzo feel wanted, needed. Jesse moved his lips down to Hanzo’s neck and Hanzo let out a heavy breath as he tipped his head back exposing more of his neck and held onto Jesse’s shoulder with his left hand, his right hand on Jesse’s chest.

Jesse was breaking him down, peeling back layer after layer, tacking him down brick by brick. He’d never felt loved by someone who chose to love him. He’d felt Genji’s brotherly love, the love of his mother, and at rare moments, he’d also felt the love of his father. But feeling it from Jesse was like a new drug. It was a warm feeling that wrapped its fingers around his stomach and spider crawled its way up his spine and wrapped around his throat. Sometimes it was painful. When he’s away from Jesse it hurts, and sometimes, in rare moments, it hurts when they’re together too. At first he didn’t know why. He’d get a feeling where those warm spidery but strong fingers wrapped around his heart so tightly that it would explode. It was such an enormous feeling that ate him from the inside out. And it felt so big because it was something he’d never felt. He had never loved anyone, yearned for anyone, the way he did for Jesse. All he hoped for now was that Jesse felt the same way. But right there in his own bed as Jesse touched and kissed him everywhere, he felt like it was a true feeling for Jesse too.

Jesse moved his lips around his neck, kissing one side then the other, nipping at Hanzo’s Adam’s apple, laving it with his tongue. He trailed more kisses down his chest, making his way to Hanzo’s right nipple. As he placed his mouth around it, Hanzo moaned and ran both his hands through Jesse’s hair. Jesse worked up the nub as his right hand smoothed over Hanzo’s side in a reassuring gesture. He moved onto his left nipple. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked on it, laving it with his tongue. Hanzo fisted his hands in Jesse’s hair at the sensation of it. He screwed his eye shut and moaned again, throwing his head back into the pillow and allowing himself to feel worshiped. Sensation grew in his gut and around his stomach, wrapping fingers around his throat and bringing tears to his eyes. _He loves me_ he thought _I feel like he loves me and I love him._

Jesse moved his hand to Hanzo’s stomach and smoothed more reassuring circles on to it as he kept his work up on Hanzo’s nipples, switching between the two. He trailed kisses but up to Hanzo’s neck and sucked on the sensitive skin. He licked his way up to Hanzo’s chin, leaving a hot strip of sensation that quickly turned cold. Jesse kissed his chin and made his way back to his lips. A loving closed mouth kiss was placed on Hanzo’s lips that made a sound catch in his throat and more tears sprung from his shut eyes. Jesse moved his lips away and nuzzled his nose to the side of Hanzo’s nose, letting their foreheads touch and their breaths mingle. When Jesse’s lips returned to Hanzo’s, they came back open, forcing Hanzo’s lips apart. He made the kiss drag and Hanzo swore that he had never felt such soft lips upon his. No matter how many times he had kissed Jesse, his lips had never felt as soft as they did now, in a kiss that seemed to stop time. Jesse changed the angle and kissed him minutely harder, making room for his tongue and licking the roof of Hanzo’s mouth. A moan made its way from Hanzo’s throat into Jesse’s mouth as he felt Jesse’s tongue caress his. Jesse’s hand started moving down Hanzo’s body. Another moaned escaped Hanzo’s throat. This one a lot higher pitched as he felt Jesse wrap a hand around Hanzo’s hard cock. Hanzo reflexively thrust his hips into Jesse’s hand and Jesse obeyed to the movement and started to create a slow rhythm on Hanzo. Twisting his hand inwards on the down stroke and outwards on the up stroke as he squeezes the head.

The slow rhythm was tantalizing for Hanzo and he thrust his hips up harder and moaned louder into Jesse’s mouth but Jesse let go too soon. He moved his hand down to Hanzo’s balls and palmed them, squeezing them a little and bringing out more sounds out of Hanzo. 

Jesse lifted himself up to his knees and reached out with his left hand for the bottle of lube that was on the nightstand and dropped it on the bed so it could be at arms reach. He settled himself in between Hanzo’s legs and bent over him to kiss him again. He kissed Hanzo insistently and slowly and lovingly and Hanzo saw stars behind his eyelids and felt more tears stroll down his temples. _I love this man, I really do_ he thought and didn’t care at all about the tears that were spilling more quickly now.

Jesse keeps his lips on Hanzo’s as he moves his hand down to Hanzo’s thigh and lifts it up so that his foot rests flat on the bed. He breaks away to retrieve the bottle of lube and slicks up his right hand. He caresses the space between Hanzo’s ass cheeks. He runs his fingers over his perineum and slowly makes his way to Hanzo’s entrance. Jesse runs his fingers over it, messaging the ring of muscle. Hanzo moans softly in the back of his throat as Jesse continues to run his fingers over his entrance, dipping his forefinger in ever so slightly, enough to make the ring stretch.

“Sweetheart, you’re crying,” Jesse said, making Hanzo open his eyes and look a Jesse’s worried face and felt his hand slow down. “What’s wrong?”

“I-,” Hanzo didn’t know what to say. He opened his mouth and then bite down his bottom lip as he shook his head and screwed his eyes shut. More tears rushed out.

“Hanzo, you can tell me anything, dear,” Jesse crooned. He leaned down so that his forehead rested on Hanzo’s.

“Jesse, I…you-,” _You make me feel loved. It is a feeling I have never felt before. It makes feel worshiped and this whole feeling manifested itself as tears. I love you, Jesse McCree._ That’s what he wanted to say but the words couldn’t get past his throat.

Jesse pressed a closed mouth kiss to Hanzo’s lips, “I what, darling?” prompted Jesse and then he kissed Hanzo. 

_Why am I crying, really?_ Hanzo thought. He might know. He thinks he knows. _I’m crying because-_ “Jesse, I love you. I love you enough that it brings tears to my eyes because it is a feeling I cannot describe to any other and it is something I only feel for you.” There, he said it and although he choked on a few words it was finally out in the open and Jesse knew. _Jesse knows_ his mind echoed to him. _Does he feel the same? Does he love me?_ “Do you-,” Hanzo cut himself off before his thought could be finished in speech. But it was too late, Jesse was pulling away. Hanzo opened his eyes to see a sad expression on Jesse’s face. He became attuned to everything around him, every point of contact between his and Jesse’s skin, and only then realized that Jesse’s hand had stopped moving.

“Hanzo Shimada, o’course I love you,” Jesse said and more tears came to Hanzo’s eyes, burning and stinging as they made fresh warm tracks down his temples.

Jesse bent down to kiss Hanzo’s left temple and inserted a finger inside Hanzo. Hanzo let out a small sound as Jesse started a slow rhythm. 

“I love you s’much, sweetheart,” Jesse crooned as he thrust in a second finger, keeping up the slow rhythm and ripping out another small sound from Hanzo. “Oh darlin’, I really do love you.” Jesse snaked kisses down to Hanzo’s neck and nuzzled himself in the crook between muscled neck and shoulder as he fingered Hanzo open.

Jesse pulled his fingers out and lifted himself up to apply lube to his cock. “Bring your legs up, dear,” he instructed and Hanzo obeyed. He poised himself in a better position between Hanzo’s legs and took himself in hand and pushed into Hanzo. As the first inch slid in, Jesse grunted in pleasure deep in his throat and Hanzo pushed his head back into the pillow and moaned loudly in a high pitch. Jesse placed his hands on either side of Hanzo to steady himself and very slowly made his way in until he bottomed out. He lowered his head down to Hanzo’s bare neck and kissed it softly before undulating his hips and starting a slow rhythm. Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders. One of his hand slid up to the nape of Jesse’s neck a grabbed a handful of hair as the other dug nails into Jesse’s back. He wrapped his legs around Jesse's hips, pushing his heels into Jesse's ass, closing away those few millimeters of distance between their bodies. 

Jesse’s lips stayed on Hanzo’s neck as he thrust in slowly but roughly, deep but lovingly. He ripped out moan after moan from Hanzo’s throat when he thrust in. He trailed kisses to Hanzo’s lips and captured the sounds that kept leaving Hanzo’s throat dry. Jesse’s tongue licked into Hanzo’s, a warm muscle that Hanzo had never realized he craved so much. He caressed that loving muscle with his tongue and Jesse moaned into Hanzo’s mouth and that made Hanzo moan back. A spring started to coil up low in Hanzo’s gut and his body begged for more. He wanted to feel completely full and more beyond that.

“Harder, yes?” Hanzo asked against Jesse’s lips.

“As you wish, love,” He replied and left no time for hesitation as he picked up the rhythm and found more space for himself inside Hanzo. 

Hanzo kept his forehead pressed against Jesse’s and let their breaths mingle as he moaned at the sensation that the faster rhythm brought. The spring kept coiling like turning the artifact winding key of a pocket watch. Like pulling back the string to his bow, the feeling grew, till it was so much pleasure that he had the immediate instinct to pull Jesse’s hair and dig his nails into his back. His cock twitched between their stomach and his balls tightened but Jesse was honestly still going to slow for him to climax.

“Faster, Jesse,” Hanzo said, breathless and waiting. Jesse pressed his head back into the crook of neck and shoulder and picked up the pace. This made Hanzo moan louder and Jesse did the same into Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo let go of his arrow and his pocket watch started ticking the seconds of climax as he let out a long and loud moan. He came between his and Jesse’s stomach making a sticky puddle in between them. That must’ve been enough for Jesse because as he helped ride out Hanzo’s climax he thrust in deep and in short thrusts while spending himself inside Hanzo, grunting into Hanzo’s neck. 

_Is this what it feels like? Is this what love physically feels like?_ Hanzo asked himself. _Because I think it is._

It must be because he loved Jesse and Jesse said he loved him back. The words Jesse had said brought back tears to his eyes and he closed his eyes, savoring every single sensation that had overcome him. The feel of Jesse’s breath against his neck, the wetness on his stomach, the warmth of Jesse’s spill inside of him and Jesse’s softening cock still there. And there was still more, every point of contact in between Jesse and him. Like his hand still fisted in Jesse’s hair, the fingernails still carving half-moons into Jesse’s back, his legs wrapped around Jesse’s hips and his heels on Jesse’s ass.

“I love you, Jesse McCree. I love you so much and I want to spend every breathing second of the rest of my life next to you. In moments like this one,” Hanzo said as tears still rolled down his temples. 

Jesse kissed Hanzo’s neck with a closed mouth. “I love you too, Hanzo. And I want to make you feel like this again. I want to make you feel worshiped because I've longed for you more than I ever thought I could for anyone and I had no idea I did. So I want to give everyone ounce of me I have left but I'm pretty sure you already own all of me,” Jesse said into Hanzo’s neck. 

Everything was serenity for the rest of that night as Jesse settled them both into a sleeping position and caressed Hanzo into a blissful night of rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very freakin happy to find that people really like this. Thank you guys so much!!
> 
> Because I'd like to share this to the whole McHanzo community in sharing my tumblr:
> 
> playdohpepsibottle.tumblr.com/


End file.
